


Lovers Light

by Sherlockipoo



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockipoo/pseuds/Sherlockipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragile men, both with wounds in their hearts try to fix what was broken. The festering wound still raw in the Doctors heart as the Detective tried to sew it shut to bath in the light of the man's smile. To feel like he was home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Light

 

 

  
**_'_ ** _In the middle of the night, I may watch you go_

_There'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown_

_There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown_

_But I'll be yours if you'll be mine_ **_'_ **

 

A smile, fickle but bright as the stars above was a gift of many thrown into the doctors lap. The two men sat across from one another gently sipping their tea as the clock ticked by to 7:00 pm. The grandfather clock down below chimed seven times before falling into silence, beautiful stormy green eyes glanced up every so often to look at the older man before him. The other man was to entranced by the simple curves and lines of the other's trousers and clothing following it till it came to rest at the neckline. Biting his lower lip gently Watson returned to his cup finding it nearly done the tea growing bitter and dark as it settled on his tongue.

 

**_'_ ** _Stretch out my life and pick the seams out_

_Take what you like, but close my ears and eyes_

_Watch me crumble over and over_ **_'_ **

 

It was the 26 of September the rain slowly riding in with the autumn season. John's eyes looked up briefly to catch the other staring, both men quickly darted their eyes away not wishing to make eye contact just yet. Sherlock was discharged from the hospitable 3 days ago the bright yellow wristband still wound around his wrist as if a brand of what occurred just days before. His trench coat and scarf hung on a hanger behind his bedroom door, John's black jacket joining it's friend on the back of the opposite door. Neither wanted to speak less they ruin what they had built up around each other, Mrs. Hudson popped in once in a while; trying to gage the men into conversations but they wouldn't speak. She left them alone after that hoping that things would get better if not she may have another breakdown on herself again. The flat was cleaned, no traces of blood, glass, or broken chairs. Window's fixed and bounds mended but something was off for the doctor that he couldn't quite put a finger on it but he knew from the way his counterpart eyes were darting around he may have sensed it too. "Sher-" the name felt foreign on his tongue but he licked his lips and gave it another go finding that he got the other mans' attention despite never pronouncing his entire name. "Sherlock...what are we?" it was a strange question to ask but one that needed to be said. "I mean in all seriousness..you almost died at the hospitable-" He bit his tongue, his inner John yelling at him for saying something stupid like that but the man didn't speak. His cup drifted up to his lips as he took a quiet sip before placing the cup on it's plate resting it on the oak coffee table. Standing up Sherlock's eyes never left John's own which put the seated man at unrest. "Sherlo-" before he could finish like before the man turned and walked into his bedroom pulling the door that held his coat behind it he pulled it's items free. John suspected he was going to leave again not wanting to be in the man's presence and he totally agreed with that. John hunched over his hands balled together in a tight fist as he quietly listened as Sherlock got dressed. Footsteps passed him and he waited with baited breath for the door to shut.

 

**_'_ ** _I have done wrong, so build your tower_

_But call me home and I will build a throne_

_And wash my eyes out never again_ **_'_ **

 

A black jacket was held out into his line of sight, John's head perked up blinking at the fabric before following the trail of an arm to look up at Sherlocks sullen, tired face. Taking the jacket Sherlock turned and headed down the stairs like so much before John pulled the jacket on and raced down the steps to follow the taller man. Expecting a cab but finding none he followed Sherlock down the street trying despertly to keep up with the long legged man. Panting for breath, Sherlock walked a bit faster than he usually did. "Sher-Sherlock...Slow..Slow down!" John gasped as he broke out into a run, he felt as if he was in a dream like so many before always chasing after the man's broad backside reaching out but always his fingers would slip through. His fingers tightened around the woolen fabric of the man's sleeve before he came to a stop careening into the detective. "Sher-Sherlock!, why did you..?!!" the man still unanswered, he stood still staring up at a neon sign across the street. John still refusing to let go of the man's sleeve as if he would disappear if he did looked at the direction in which he was staring. A restaurant, small quaint cafe stood across the street inside the tables buzzed with laughter and company. Taking John by his hand Sherlock looked both ways before crossing the busy street John towing behind like he always hand his fingers tightened around Sherlocks own and somehow he thought in his delusion he could feel the detective smile

 

 

**_'_ ** _But love the one you hold_

_And I'll be your gold_

_To have and to hold_

_A lover of the light_ **_'_ **

 

twenty minutes passed before they were seated by a bubbly waitress, settling down in the middle of the restaurant at a small square table. John dared to glance a look at Sherlock who still hadn't released his hand just yet. "Sherlock...?" he was starting to worry this wasn't like him at all, both ate in silence much to John's slight discomfort he still hadn't released his hand. The detective paid the bill and both exited the restaurant without so much as muttering a word to one another and back down the street toward home. "Sherlock..." still no answer "Sherlock answer me please?!!" he continued to walk and finally the smaller man had enough of his emotions running rampant in his heart and letting the taller man tug him along like a puppeteer. Yanking his arm away violently Sherlock stopped and turned facing the already shaken doctor. "John.." "what are we...Sherlock answer me!, I refuse to continue this if you are going to act like this!" A gripping tension passed by for a fleeting moment before John's eyes widen in realization. Tears streamed down alabaster skin, he stood there quiet like a statue as the tears continued to pour. "Sherlock..." bowing his head the man bit his lip trying to repress the crashing feeling weighing down his heart trying not to break. Taking his hand again John led them both back to the flat, sherlock keeping his head down his other hand stuffed into his coats pocket as John pushed pass people not bothering to say sorry as he dragged them both back to the flat to repair what was done.

  

 

  
**_'_ ** _Skin too tight and eyes like marbles_

_You spin me high so watch me as I glide_

_Before I tumble homeward, homeward_ **_'_ **

 

John pulled Sherlock up the stairs, closing the door of their flat and locking it swiftly so no one could barge in on their moment. He pulled the taller man into the bedroom tearing his coat off and his own jacket. He pulled Sherlock onto the bed and let him rest his limp body against his own. Resting his head on the man's shoulder he gently rocked them back and forth running his hand through the mans darken locks cradling his head as the other held his back in reassurance. "Don't you dare hold it in; just let it go!" John breaths in slowly holding the man's head closer to his body a strong warm embrace to keep him grounded. Sherlock cracked slowly, falling to pieces as everything in him broke apart and crumbled at his feet. Shaking hands gripped the front of his jumper as he let loose a wounded cry. John lets him come to pieces knowing that he had to come apart before anything could be fix. They both damaged each other, and neither was in any working order. Sherlock was borderline hyperventilating a panic attack coming forth in force, John noted this pulling the man up resting his back against the headrest he pulled Sherlocks back to his front embracing him breathing into his ear knowing Sherlock will catch on to the rhythm. And soon the shaking ceased as his heart slowly slowed back into its normal rough beats. "Sherlock..I'm here, it's alright" 

 

  
**_'_ ** _I know I tried, I was not stable_

_Flawed by pride, I miss my sanguine eyes_

_So hold my hands up...breathe in, and breathe out_ **_'_ **

 

Sherlock curled in and John followed suit surrounding him. Sherlock should've been frighten he wasn't use to such presence around him his illusions would always be far apart and just out of reach but there. This time it felt like home, a cocoon that soothed his scratching brain and chased away the hallow illusions that filtered in his eyes. John gently rocked as he whispered sweet nothings into the air, the taller man was cradled in his lap his fingers intertwined in the mans jumper as he listened to John speak. "I went out, it was snowing. I walked to Saint Abbey's road before catching a cab to go to the harbor. They have a nice market there, fresh seafood, good produce, and friendly people" John went on and on about his life after Sherlock yet there was a hint of bitter hollow in his words like a piece of his life was missing in those stories. "You can talk you know?" John looked down smiling despite himself finding the tears had stop and Sherlock was now coherent enough to speak.

"I like your stories...their interesting...continue" he muttered his eyes looked distant but more closer to home than they were when he was in the hospitable. John lifted the man up to allow him to rest his head against his chest as he leaned back against the headrest running his hands soothing through Sherlocks hair massaging his scalp as he continued. A hand gently gripping the others a small reassurance for both men, a simple ‘I’m still here’ echoed in the quiet flat. "I always came past this place, after I moved...I always looked up imaging I would see you in the window playing your violin, or muttering to yourself as you paced through the flat probably throwing something around to alert Mrs. Hudson" A slight tremble befell the man below but John didn't panic hearing a chuckle follow suit. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he continued sighing contently as he continued to speak. "I bought several instrumental CD's all violin, I swear you are like a curse on my wallet". "A good curse..." another laugh this time from himself, Sherlocks body slowly relaxing the tightness ebbing away to give forth a warmth that made John close his eyes in happiness. "I still went to Scotland Yard...I wanted to see if you were there doing cases with Lestrade. But  you never were and that was fine. It was always fine"  "You're lying" John was shocked but it softened as he gently rubbed small circles on the man's palm "You're right...I'm a terrible liar anyway..my last girlfriend said so" "You mean the fourth one, the boring..." "Sherlock!" "...she was boring, and dull, and a pain, and she was hideous!" "I will drop you..." ".....sorry"

 

_**'** So love the one you hold_

_And I'll be your gold_

_To have and to hold_

_A lover of the light **'**_

 

A small kiss was laid on the man's forehead before it was returned with a small peck on the lips the kisses were light, and fragile. Both slowly pushing their expectations, and boundaries as the kiss deepened the cracks slowly being mended. Being fixed gently as they let their hands roam over one another, it was instinct something both men’s inner heart screamed for them to continue. Soon the kisses grew heated, both needing this, craving it. Shirts and jackets were thrown to the floor in haste, belts, trousers, and underwear followed suit. Both men lied there John on top of Sherlock. The darkest blue staring into the stormy green, Sherlock ran his fingers against John's temple before running them through his sandy locks John doing vice versa. Both men with a permanent smile on their lips as they leaned forward stealing another soft kiss. "You are truly a work of art" John smiled as they drew back for air, Sherlocks eyes blazed in lust and something more deeper than John could ever hope for, Love.  "And you...are the most brilliant man I have ever met. You are beyond simple experiments with body parts, a chase, boredom, the solar system...you are John. H. Watson... **MY** John Watson...the one and only friend I'll ever want and ever need"

John could've sworn he turned twenty shades darker at the confession before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Sherlock looked lost like he did something wrong to make the man laugh but he quickly calmed himself as he leaned down to kiss the man's stunned lips. "And you Sherlock Holmes, are the greatest man I could ever have the pleasure of working with. You make the stars above us seem dull and how you say "boring". I love you Sherlock Holmes, I love you so much" another peck, and another. John kissed everywhere on Sherlocks face but his lips before coming to rest upon them the kiss deepened as sherlock let the words sink into his brain as well as his heart.

 

 

**_'_ ** _And in the middle of the night, I may watch you go_

_There'll be no value in strength of the walls that I have grown_

_There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown_

_You may not trust the promises of change I'll show_

_But I'll be yours if you'll be mine_ **_'_ **

 

_'So love the one you hold_

_and I'll be your gold_

_To have and to hold_

_A lover of the light'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic i wrote long time ago for a good friend. The song is Mumford & Sons: Lover of the Light. For best results i suggest listening to it on repeat while reading but up to you. Thank you for taking your time and reading this btw bless you <3


End file.
